


Multi-Functional Eye Frames are Totally Hot

by Werewolf_Prince_Charming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative Use of Technology, Facials, Fitz should use better passwords, Fitz wearing glasses, Glasses, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Prince_Charming/pseuds/Werewolf_Prince_Charming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye sits back as the video starts playing. Fitz' face pops out of the black.</p><p>“This is Leo Fitz with test zero zero one for the multipurpose... no... multi... multifuction! camera in the, uh, eye frame prototype delta four point three two. First I will place the frames on my face.”</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Fitz should really use a better password to protect his homemade porn. And find a better place to store it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Functional Eye Frames are Totally Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).



> Created for @preciousstarchild on tumblr because of the awesome prompt fill... hopefully this is also one of their kinks. XD

Skye hasn't ever been known for her ability to just have a lazy day. Her off days have usually consisted of leaking corporate secrets for fun prior to joining S.H.I.E.L.D. So, you really can't blame her for sitting on her bed and passing her alone time by hacking the tech files to check out what new gizmos were being worked up down in the lab.

 

It is when she starts singing Little Mermaid songs to herself (Gizmos and gadgets a-plenty!) that she finds a password protected video file. Being Skye, the curiosity renders her unable to leave that alone. And it only takes her 90 seconds, if that, so it can't be all that top secret. No guilt.

 

“Oh Fitz... 'm0nkeys' is seriously you're password?”

 

She sits back as the video starts playing. Fitz' face pops out of the black.

 

“ _This is Leo Fitz with test zero zero one for the multipurpose... no... multi... multifuction! camera in the, uh, eye frame prototype delta four point three two. First I will place the frames on my face.”_

 

The view changes to that of the lab, looking at an endless loop on Fitz monitor.

 

“ _Normal camera appears to be... to be fun-... to be working properly. Next, I will test this and other functions outside the lab.”_

 

Skye watches Fitz leave the lab and walk around for what he informs is approximately 2 minutes before a hand reaches up and switches on a HUD and darkens the lenses. Seeing Fitz in a window shows that they do indeed look like mirrored lenses. He confirms HUD cannot be seen from the other side.

 

She starts getting bored, almost turning it off until she hears Fitz explain the next test is X-ray. And that is _always_ good for a laugh.

 

Skye isn't wrong. A minute later Fitz is practically _sprinting_ from the rec room still in X-ray mode, mumbling about how he never ever ever ever needed to know Hunter had that particular piercing.

 

During his escape, Fitz nearly runs right into Mack, which apparently triggers the next setting. Skye is now witness to Mack's heat signature. And he looks downright cuddleable.

 

“ _Hey, buddy. You finally got the new model of glasses up and running?”_

 

Fitz nods.

 

“ _Man those are hot.”_

 

“Whoa. Wait... Mack is... macking on Fitz? Where's my popcorn?” Skye nearly bounces herself off her bed with excitement.

 

“ _Direct as always.”_

 

Infrared!Mack moves in close to the glasses and they blur out for a second, but she can definitely hear a pair of moans mixed with some distinct kissing sounds.  
  
Mack pulls away from the camera, and Skye grips her pillow tight. How the Hell did she not know this was happening?

 

“ _You almost done with your test because I really need you wearing those on my bed.”_

 

The view pans down, and the heat signature of Mack's groin is showing increased blood flow. There's no mistaking a hand reaching out and giving a quick squeeze. To which Skye whispers, “Get it, boy.”

 

“ _I think I can. Later. Doing the testing thing... Hunter already, uh, already messed it up.”_

 

Fitz reaches up and taps on the frames, turning the view back to normal. The video shows the pair walking down the corridor, pace just below suspicious. And by the time the door closes and shirts start coming off, it's clear that they don't realize the glasses are still recording... Or they do. Which is way kinkier than she really pictured either of them.

 

She's about to stop the video, but then Fitz pushes Mack backwards down on the bed and climbs on top of him. And hey, they still have their pants on, so she doesn't feel _that_ guilty. The remainder of her conscious goes away when she hears Mack moan.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

And wow! Fitz sure does have a mouth on him, way beyond the cuss words she's heard out of him before. Skye had figured him to be a bit more shy in a relationship. But from the way he is biting Mack's lip and possessively sucking his way down the taller man's chest, that preconception is way out the window.

 

The camera view pans up from Mack's waistline, lingering along all the hard, dark skin. Mack props himself up on his elbows, his chest heaves as Skye watches pale fingers trail over his abs.

 

“ _You're killing me, Turbo. I'm not gonna last long.”_

 

Skye hears a light chuckle.

 

“ _Just be patient. It'll be even quicker than that. I swear.”_

 

Skye witnesses trembling fingers work to undo the button on jeans, and a very tiny voice tells her she really should turn it off. Instead, she pulls her pillow in closer as Mack arches off the bed and the camera captures the sheen of wet kisses nearly dried along his skin. There's some shuffling noises, but the angle of the shot stays steady on Mack's face. The the view dips and twists and bobs, and Skye's mouth goes dry knowing what she's partially witnessing.

 

It's never a view she thought she'd have of Mack, but she can definitely understand why Fitz finds it so appealing. The taught muscles, pulling and flexing as Fitz works his cock. His mouth hanging open, deep grunts in between worshipful whispers of “God, yes _!_ ” and “ _Yeah, Turbo. Just like that._ ” But what gets Skye is how Mack keeps fighting his eyes rolling back, or closing them altogether, just so he can maintain eye contact.

 

“ _I'm gonna-”_

 

“ _No! No. Not yet. It's not... it's not. Perfect. Yeah. Perfect. Come here.”_

 

The camera pulls back and Skye can see Mack's legs bent over the side of the bed. His whole body is tense and shaking. His cock looks like it aches. And instead of finishing him off, Fitz backs away and motions for Mack to sit up.

 

Fitz kneels between two powerful thighs and takes Mack's cock in his hand, closing in on it. It seems like he's using more hand than mouth, but looking up at Mack shows that he doesn't mind.

 

Mack grasps onto Fitz' head, jostling the glasses a little, making the whole view crooked. The mechanic pants and struggles to hold back his thrusts.

 

But that doesn't matter, Fitz' head gets pulled back and forced to look up. Only this time, Skye sees that throbbing cock up close and pale fingers are still grip tight and pull fast. Mack's breathing speeds up.

 

“ _Come on then. Come for me, Mack.”_

 

Fitz' voice sounds raw, and then it's the only thing the camera is picking up. The view is gone, completely clouded over, and what she can see is distorted. Nearly blackened, instead of the expanse of vast brown she was just gazing at.

 

“Oh. My. God,” she breathes out as she realizes exactly _what_ is blocking the camera.

 

“ _Damn. You look hot like that. Mmm. Taste like your mine now.”_

 

“ _I am. Yours, that is. Next time, you can wear the glasses, yeah?”_

 

“ _Yeah... But seriously. You're gonna be the death of me, buddy.”_

 

“And me,” Skye whispers to herself, closing her laptop. “Shit. I need to get laid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @petty-dabbler-of-the-dark-arts


End file.
